Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to assemblies, such as a skin interface device and an arterial interface device, and methods for implanting, positioning, and operating a cardiac assist device (CAD).
Background Information
The use of CADs is a well known method for treating heart failure. A pump is positioned inside the aorta, typically in the proximal descending aorta. The pump typically comprises a displacement volume of 40-50 cc, and works in series with the heart to augment blood flow. During diastole, the pump is inflated, thereby driving blood in the ascending aorta and aortic arch into the coronary arteries to supply oxygen to the heart muscle. During systole, as the left ventricle contracts, the pump is deflated so as to decrease the afterload.
Existing cardiac assist devices comprising pumps suffer from the problem of requiring inconvenient external apparatuses, such as for example an external tank filled with compressed gas and/or an external controller.